


A Long Time

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: ;))), Angst, But there’s a little bit of drarry, Drarry, Fluff, I put all the characters I mentioned, Mostly all the canon relationships, Spooky, That took awhile, its an oh shit moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Harry Potter has lived an eventful life.(That’s all I can give away plz read it)





	A Long Time

Harry Potter has lived an.... eventful life.

When he was just a baby, his parents were murdered, and was placed into an abusive household. It was his only choice though. His Aunt Petunia was his last living relative.

He could’ve lived with his Godfather, but he was a criminal for a framed murder.

But everyone knows this story.

How he defeated Voldemort with the power of his mothers love.

Every wizard newspaper has written about it. Grab a paper, it probably has some mention of Harry Potter no matter what.

Harry Potter lived a peaceful life after the Battle of Hogwarts. He watched his children grow into young adults.

Harry became friends with Draco Malfoy, after years of fightings. Their sons were best friends. Many people disagreed with befriending a Malfoy.

But Harry payed no attention. He still went to Ron’s house for dinner every Friday night, and sometimes the kids would be there too.

It would be like old times, where Ginny and Hermione would chat over a glass of wine, and Harry and Ron would talk over a game of wizard chess. George would be around sometimes, yet he is very quiet.

Charlie would come around with a new magical creature. Bill and Fleur, Percy when he felt like it. Teddy would come when Harry got him to go over. When the entire family was together, it felt like home.

Sometimes, Harry would invite Dudley. He’s gotten better, realized his mistakes. His son is a wizard, and has been attending Hogwarts. Dudley is still kind of shocked. Harry laughs at him whenever someone performs a spell. He looks at them in awe.

Neville and Luna would come too. Sometimes Dean and Seamus. It was like old times then, eating in the Grand Hall. It was good.

That being said, sometimes they talk of the War. Hermione will talk of Bellatrix and her experience with her. Ron of the jealousy he felt. Ginny and the diary. Neville and his experiences in his 7th year. One time, Draco left the table crying, because he couldn’t stop thinking of Voldemort’s arms around him, and the sick feeling he got.

Harry was the only one who could console him. Harry could usually console everyone when they got too worked up. He never mentioned wha happened to him. He didn’t want to.

His friends respected that, but they could see they wanted to know more. How did he know about certain things? How did it feel to die? What happened in the middle ground?

Harry only told them all of one thing. About his scar. How it hurt when Voldemort was near. When he would speak, when he would look through his eyes. That’s how he knew.

Everyone knew not to ask about it. Harry got distant when he talked about the War. They didn’t want to anger him.

It was on one of these days, many years after the War, a couple after their oldest children graduated Hogwarts. Most of the family was there. They were all laughing when it happened.

Harry froze. They didn’t notice it at first, but then Draco stopped too. He grabbed Harry’s hand, and looked at him questionably.

Soon everyone was looking and Harry gulped. He raised his shaking hand and pressed it too his forehead. Everyone paled.

Harry looked at everyone at the table. Even the kids had quieted down. They all were wondering what was happening.

Harry’s hands were gripping Draco and the table. His eyes were wide and falling everywhere, almost like he was looking for something. Finally, he stops.

He takes in a shaky breath.

_“My scar hurts.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
